Rising of the Nemesis
by xXTransformersGirlXx
Summary: He was created in the darkness and to the darkness he belonged.Who is he?A clone or the ultimate Prime? Redone


**Hi guys!I'm TransformersGirl and this is the first time that I upload this oneshot here.I'm italian,so if you note some grammar mistakes make me note me!I'm trying to improve my english so far...However hope you like it!^_____^**

**A/N:This oneshot is focused about a character I love in addition to Optimus Prime:Nemesis Prime!In my fanfiction called "The Lost Guardian of Light"he will be one of the main fic is set after the end of Transformers Cybertron,and Galvatron is** **returned!Well,now I leave you to the oneshot where you'll see how he was created and how he will be Optimus worst enemy.**

* * *

Rising of the Nemesis

There was only a silent dark darkness surrounding was so quiet,calm but yet.. immense cold darkness where nothing could be heard or seen.A place where the words "space" and "time" where meaningless to was the place to which **he** belonged and that would always belonged to **him**.

He was in a sort of not move yet,but he was conscious of his Spark was gently beating inside his chest,protected by his titanium his audio receivers heard some louds clanging pace was not hurried,but he could hear them approaching towards him.

Who dared to come in his place,his refuge?He didn't know with began to open his optics,only to see that in front of him was standing someone:a white,black and red figure who was observing him with attenction.

"Finally,you're awake"said a voice."Who are you?"asked him,his bloody red optics blinked in surprise and curiosity at the same time.

The figure made some other footsteps and came under his visual owner of the voice was a huge entire frame was coloured in a pale silver with some red and black inner his chest there was a purple symbol,an insignia.

"I'm your creator"said the mech in a satisified tone of voice,"And you,my ultimate weapon".

Ultimate words sounded in his minds and didn't want to get out of raised his head,spreading his arms,his entire body emitted a red energy shockwave,now he was fully clenched his fists and came before the silver mech."What do you mean?"he asked bitterly,until a moment ago he was sleeping calmy and then...That odd mech came to distrubing him.

"Let me explain"replied the mech,on his face appeared the shadow of a grin."Do you see all this darkness?"said him indicating the black void that surrounded them."You're born from 're are the son of the darkness itself".He sighed annoyed,he was loosing his patience:too words and no facts.

His red otpics sparked as icy cold daggers,"Listen I don't know who you are and neither what you want from me".He made few footsteps towards the intruder and roared his rage."Disappear or you will be annihilated!"he menaced aiming his blaster.

The intruder loughed loudly."Exactly what I did expect from you!You don't know no fear,you are a fierce,sparkless machine war under my orders".What was talking about?Machine war?Orders?!All those words where confusing robot laughed again;his laughter echoed across the darkness that was slowly fading away.

"I'm Galvatron,leader of the Decepticons!"he speaked with a triumphant tone."Galvatron?!"murmured him in surprise,he had already heard that name,it was not unfamiliar to continued to speak loudly,so loudly that it was like a violent tempest."I'm here to explain you why you exist"he odd silouhettes apeared in the fading were they?Shadow perhaps?

Yes,they warriors shadows that danced like ghosts,a pale light was shining inside their was too the shadow of their Sparks."As you can see,these are ghosts of fallen transformers warriors"said Galvatron looking at them.

"I gathered the rest of their corrupted Sparks,filled with the most negative feelings and emotions that exist in this universe".The silver mech illustred him all of the of them were bearing his same insignia and,the others, one very was red and resembled like a face."Their Sparks were corrupted bu hatred,bloodlust,vengeance...And when I found a body suitable for them,thogheter they formed **you**".

"Your same existence depends by these ones"finished him,and the shadows chewed his bottom lips beneath his mouthplate,"Why you did this?"he asked remaining on leader of the Decepticons gave him a a cold look and replied"The answer is simple".

Another shadow appeared from nowhere and it was simply majestic at for for **him** it provoked within his Spark a feeling of hatred mixed with disgust.A robot was standing right in front of body was covered by a royal red and blue armor,some of his inner parts where black as is had golden optics that emitted goodness,wisdom and a strong sense of things that were unknown to him.

"Who is he?"he asked disgusted,lowering his he could trust in Galvatron,he didn't seemed so different from him,after both looked at the red and blue mech."He's my archinemesis:Optimus Prime,leader of the Autobots"explained Galvatron,crossing his arms.

"Why he looks as me?"

"Because you are is evil clone".

Evil clone.**He** was an evil clone of another of being like his original,his frame was completely ebony black,his inner parts where silver pale as Galvatron's chassis,but some of his details where bloody red and looked down at his trembling black was too a shadow of someone?.

"If you are thinking you are a mere imitation, you're wrong"spoke Galvatron,now he was close to his audio turned to look at the Decepticons leader,he was grinning...with a wicked expression on hsi robot placed a hand on his shoulder and said"You are the ultimate are better even than Optimus himself".

Words were whispered in his audio they the truth about him?"He doesn't deserve to carry the Matrix within him,but you do"whispered Galvatron."You deserve to carry within you the most powerful object in the universe!".

A black light beagan to shine inside his chest,under the panels that formed his pulsed with arrogance and vehemence,it was very difficult to control,even for **him**.His black ebony hands reached the panels and slowly he began to open inner parts slid down revealing its content:it was like an ancient was almost spheroidal,with two silver handles,one on each side,inside his chest.

Enclosed at the center of it there was a dark red crystal,that shone vividly as if it was animated by some wicked spirits."This is the Dark Matrix"said Galvatron with pride,"This is the source of your power".Power,incredible power that **he** deserved to wasn't an imitation,only a stupid clone .It wasn't anything of that.

He was the absolute perfection,the evoluton of the Prime leader of the Autobots was nothing compared to him."Thanks to the Dark Matrix you have all the knowledge and power that Optimus has"instructed Galvatron,indicating the Matrix's evil twin.

"This power I feel.."he murmered in astonishment,the energy was flowing in his entire moaned as his red optics flashed with more frame began to shine of a darker light with odd circuits that littered his wasn't something normal,nothing of understandable to the humans those of the Autobots and other cybertronians.

"Summon your true power!Show it to me!"boomed Galvatron,ordering to him to follow his ebony black mech roared and shouted"Supermode!!".Behind his back appeared a large backpack,his other components in additon to his main completely transformed,he became taller,two large earfins framed his face,and two giant laser cannons sprang behind his shoulders.

Galvatron looked to his creation:it was superb,fully armed to destroy everything would stands in his way."You will be the second in command in my new army!"he exclaimed satisfied."Cry out the Decepticons oath!"

The transformed mech nodded and beagan to cry loud"I swear that I will serve and obey as well,Lord Galvatron!".Red and black potrusion of energy spread from his back,forming a dark streak of light."I Nemesis Prime,I swear on my own Spark that I will destroy Optimus Prime once and for all!!".He roared again,shouting his oath.

He was Nemesis worst enemy that the Autobots and Optimus Prime would have ever faced in their lives.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!I do accept constructive criticism,but flames and other stuff like that are NOT tolerated.**

* * *


End file.
